I Was Born to be With You
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito visits Tohru and confesses his love for her. And Tohru learns Akito has a twin sister.  But there's more to Akito than even he himself doesn't know, and something changes his relationship between him and his sister.  M for lemon and language.
1. An After School Visit

**I Was Born to be With You**

Akito felt weary. He didn't mean to lash out at Tohru like that. He didn't want anybody to know he loved her. It turns out, only one person knew – his twin sister Teri. She knew the moment Shigure told Akito about Tohru learning of the zodiac curse; she kept a sharp eye on Akito since that day to make sure he didn't go crazy because Tohru wasn't with him.

Still, he never stopped thinking about her, he was always dreaming of her. After saying those horrible things to Tohru the night she saw Kyo's true form, he received a verbal punishment from his sister.

_FLASHBACK_

_ Akito walked through the doors of the Main House. _

_ "What did you do?" Teri yelled as she walked towards her younger twin. _

_ "What do you mean?" Akito asked sarcastically. _

_ "Don't get cocky with me! I know what you did to Tohru!" said Teri as she slammed his back against the wall. "She's an innocent girl who lost her parents the exact same way we lost ours! You've spent days on end talking about how much you love Tohru, and now this?" _

_ Akito was completely frozen. "How did you know?" he asked. _

_ "I sensed it," said Teri. "You know I have the ability to see things before and as they happen. Whenever you're ready, you need to apologize to Tohru and tell her how you feel about her. If you do any more unacceptable things to her, I will pound you." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That threat burned his heart; he didn't want Teri to slap him again because after Torhu's visit, she slapped him twice as punishment. He needed to do something; he loved Tohru to bits, so he decided to go back to his old self. He put on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with skull and crossbones imprinted on it, and his favourite black zip-up hoodie, and then to add a little style, he put a black digital watch on his left wrist, a black wrist band with chains on his right wrist and his father's old ring on his left index finger, **(author's note: it was not his father's wedding ring, it was a silver ring with a black stone and floating cross in the middle of it, it belonged to his father, the ring I just described is my ring that I got as a graduation gift.)** After he slipped on his black skate shoes, he walked over to Shigure's house hoping Tohru would be there. He knew if he did this, his sister would be happy, so he knocked gently on the door and Shigure answered.

"Ah, Akito, what a surprise," he said. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Teri," Akito answered solemnly, "she wants me to stop being a jackass and apologize to Tohru for what I did when you came to visit last month."

"Why don't you come in," Shigure offered.

"Thanks," said Akito as he stepped inside and slipped his shoes off. Then he and Shigure sat down at the table and continued talking; everything Akito said shocked Shigure.

"You love Tohru?" Akito nodded. "For how long?"

"Since you told me about her," Akito answered.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Teri, and now you. But I want Yuki and Kyo to find out on their own without having it let slip. And I want to tell Tohru as soon as possible."

"Well, you're in luck," said Shigure. "Tohru doesn't have to work today, so she'll be home in about twenty minutes."

"Do you mind if I wait in her room?" Akito asked. "I want to talk to her alone and without any interruptions."

"Of course," Shigure answered, "upstairs, take a left, it's the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

Akito stood up and went upstairs to Tohru's room. He looked around; he noticed the picture of Tohru's mother right away. He picked it up and gave Kyoko a promising look. "Don't worry, I will protect Tohru with all my life, I will not let anyone hurt her, I promise," he said. As he placed the picture back on the desk, he heard the front door open.

Downstairs Shigure was there to greet Yuki, Kyo and Torhu as they walked through the door. "Welcome home you three," he said.

"Thank you," said Tohru.

"Don't be alarmed boys," said Shigure, "but Akito is here."

"WHAT FOR!" Kyo shouted.

"Keep your voice down Stupid Cat," said Yuki.

"Ya DAMN RAT! DON'T CALL ME STUPID!" Kyo shouted again.

"Then don't act stupid, Stupid."

"Anyway, he wants to speak to Tohru, alone."

"ALONE?" said Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"I'm afraid so," said Shigure, "and he doesn't want any of us interrupting them. That's part of the reason Akito got angry at Yuki that day. He's waiting upstairs Tohru."

Tohru was a little afraid to say anything, but she had no choice but to speak to Akito. She went upstairs to her room and she saw him standing by the window.

"Hello Tohru," he said.

"Hi," said Tohru as she closed the door behind her. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"There's a great deal to tell you Tohru," said Akito as he walked over to Tohru. "First, I'm sorry for the way I've acted towards you, I only did that because everybody else was around and we weren't alone together. And what I said to you that night, I didn't mean to say that, I only said it because I sensed somebody coming. I've been lying to everybody about my feelings for you; the day we met, I told Shigure you were ugly. But you're not, you are beautiful, and I love you."

"What?" Tohru was completely surprised, and Akito continued.

"When I first heard about from Shigure, I started doubting you, but then I heard your parents died, and then Shigure told me what you looked like, so I decided right away I could trust you to keep our secret safe. I've wanted to meet you, even the day I first saw you I fell instantly in love. Every opportunity of meeting you that I thought I had, I always ended up getting sick, and when I heard Hatori was going to the school the day Momiji and Hatsuharu started I knew you would be there. So at the last minute, I decided to go because I was dying to meet you. That was basically my only opportunity because I wasn't sick or anything, and I'm glad I met you when I did.

I wanted to hold you, I wanted to kiss you, but the moment was interrupted when Yuki came. That's why I was angry at him because I didn't get any more alone time with you. Even on New Year's; I was angry not just because Yuki and Kyo skipped, but you didn't come. I wanted to meet you so badly it made me go crazy, and look where we are now. I'm here confessing my love for you; this is the moment I've always wanted to have with you."

With that, Akito gently held Tohru's chin and kissed her passionately making her moan. Tohru wrapped her arms around Akito and kissed him back. She felt as if she was safe with him, she wouldn't let go. Akito broke the kiss and stared deep into Tohru's eyes, he could see she loved him as much as he loved her because she smiled. She hugged him tight, and Akito started kissing her neck.

Akito was really glad Yuki and Kyo weren't going to come up and interrupt because he was going to cross the line with Tohru. He led Tohru to her bed and he started removing her clothes as he laid her down kissing her more passionately while he removed his own clothes. Tohru blushed when she saw his well-toned torso and slender but muscular arms; 'he's so handsome' she thought as she smiled. Akito smiled back at her as he thrust into her and took her virginity.

He started to move at a slow pace and rubbed Tohru's breasts which made her moan for more. Akito sped up making Tohru laugh like crazy. She laughed until she was out of breath and Akito spilled inside her and collapsed on the bed beside her. He covered her and himself with the blanket and held her tight as they fell asleep. Akito was happy to finally have Tohru with him, and Tohru was glad she was with him to make him happy.

"I've never seen you so happy," she said.

"That's because I'm with you," said Akito as he kissed Tohru's forehead.

"Does anybody know about us?" asked Tohru.

"Only two people," Akito answered. "Shigure, and my sister."

"You have a sister?" Tohru perked up. "What's her name? How old is she? What is she like?"

"Wow, you're excited," Akito laughed. "We're identical twins, but she's older by five minutes. Her name is Teri."

"Will I meet her someday?" asked Tohru.

"Of course you will," Akito answered, "but one thing I will say about her, she's very shy. Shy enough to run off and hide when someone new appears within a couple meters from where she is. That's why whenever you're at Sohma House; you need to be careful, because she could be anywhere. She likes to take a stroll in the gardens, but she stays close to the Main House, but yeah, you'll definitely meet her. I think she'll like you."

"You're lucky to have a sister," said Tohru.

"Well, she's been taking care of me whenever I was sick, and she would take my place until I got better. It's been like that since my mom died."

"How long ago was that?" asked Tohru.

"Just a couple years ago, I was eighteen at the time," Akito answered. "My dad died when I was six, my mom grieved so much she just had to leave the Main House; she took Teri with her and I hadn't seen them since – until about a month after my seventeenth birthday. I saw Teri perform at the Osaka Music Festival which happens every July, and I also saw my mom, and she cried when she saw me. But then, a week after my eighteenth birthday was when it happened. Mom and Teri were in a car accident."

_FLASHBACK_

_ Kureno ran into Akito's room as fast he could. "What's the matter with you?" asked Akito. _

_ "I have to tell you something that I just heard," said Kureno. "It's about your mom and Teri; they were in a car accident just now." _

_ Akito's heart started screaming. He was completely shocked to hear his mother and sister were in an accident. He quickly got dressed and Kureno drove him to the hospital, and there they waited. Akito was really worried about his mother, but he was more worried about his sister because he loved her without an end. Finally after six hours, the nurse came to the waiting room. _

_ "What news on Teri?" asked Akito as he stood up. _

_ "She's unconscious," the nurse answered, "she has a scratch on the side of her forehead; she broke her left arm in two places, the middle of her forearm and her elbow, and she dislocated that same shoulder. But otherwise, she'll be alright." _

_ "What about my mother?" Akito asked again. The nurse took a deep breath, and then continued. _

_ "Your mother, Ren Sohma," she said. Akito nodded. "She didn't make it." _

_ Akito was torn. But he still remained with his sister who woke up the very next morning to her brother. _

_ "Teri, it's Akito." _

_ "A-Akito," said Teri with a weak voice. "Wh-What are you doing here?" _

_ "I came from the Main House," Akito whispered. "I've come to take you home." _

_ Teri looked around the room and noticed she was the only patient in the room. _

_ "Tell me," she said, "Mom died didn't she?" _

_ Akito nodded. The funeral was held a week after Teri was released from the hospital. Since then, she and Akito were much closer than when they were children. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"After that I fell into depression," Akito continued, "we both did. About a month after she fully recovered, she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut off all her beautiful long hair."

"Why?" asked Tohru.  
>"Because it reminded her too much of Mom," Akito answered. "Mom had really long hair, down past her knees. She was basically a dark-haired Rapunzel. But then I told Teri not to be too upset, we both talked about the good times we had together as kids. Eventually Teri came out of her depression, and she was happy again.<p>

And then in return, she helped me out of my depression. My sister, Yuki, Kyo, and the other Sohmas, they brought me to you. You gave me happiness, and I'm thankful for it. That is why I love you, because we have a lot in common, and you always tell people everything they need to hear when they need it the most. I'm one of them, and I wonder if you'd like to be my girlfriend."

Tohru smiled. "Yes, I'd like that very much."

"I love you Tohru."

"I love you too," said Tohru as she snuggled closer to Akito, and they kissed non-stop.


	2. Forgiveness

Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were sitting downstairs while Tohru was still upstairs with Akito; Kyo was starting to get angry. "It's been two hours already!"

"You worry too much," said a very annoyed Yuki.

"HUH? YOU SAY SOMETHING YA DAMN RAT?" Kyo shouted.

"Settle down Kyo. Whether you're worried or not, you need to be calmer," said Hatori as he walked in. "The door was unlocked, so I let myself in."

"No worries, you're welcome to come over anytime," said Shigure.

"So what is it that Kyo's getting worked up about?" asked Hatori as he sat down.

"Miss Honda has been upstairs with Akito for two hours," said Yuki, "and we're getting a little worr…"

"Wait a minute," Hatori interrupted, "Akito is here?"

"Yes he's been here for almost three hours," Shigure answered, "and for two out of the three hours, he's been upstairs with Tohru. We are worried and of course, Kyo here feels the need to check and see what's going on when Akito strictly said no interruptions."

"I don't give a shit!" Kyo yelled, "I'm going up there!"

"Kyo don't! I don't want Akito to get mad, you know how mad he gets," Yuki warned as he followed, but Kyo didn't listen. "STOP!"

"WHAT!" Kyo shouted.

"We shouldn't just walk in on them," said Yuki. Kyo took that advice and silently cracked the door open. "What do you see?"

"They're kissing," Kyo whispered, and then he looked again. "And they're not wearing any clothes, and they're in bed."

"You don't think they're…" Yuki began.

"I think they are," said Kyo, "I'm going in."

"Wait, no."

"HEY!"

Tohru and Akito sat up. Kyo was completely shocked, Akito looked stern. "Didn't Shigure tell you no interruptions?"

"Well the stupid cat never listens," said Yuki. "Let them be, c'mon."

Yuki pulled Kyo away and closed the door. "Oh no," said Tohru worriedly, "and I thought I heard Hatori's voice downstairs."

"Fuck," Akito whispered, "I'm in trouble."

"What do you mean?" asked Tohru as she and Akito got dressed. Akito was a little edgy.

"If Hatori finds out, he's going to tell my sister, and if he tells my sister, she's going to kill me. She told me not to do any unacceptable stuff to you. I'm hoping this was at least acceptable."

With that, Akito pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dial a number. He was on the phone for no more than two minutes. After he hung up he turned to Tohru and smiled.

"Well, it turns out I'm not in trouble," he said as he took Tohru in his arms. "I'm sorry I scared you like that, but you've probably noticed I do swear quite a bit. I hope you're okay with me saying words like that without you getting offended or scared."

"I'm not fussed, I hear Kyo swearing all the time. I don't mind at all," said Tohru with a smile. They opened the door, and Yuki was still standing there.

"I tried to stop him Akito, I swear," said Yuki.

"I know Yuki, it's alright," said Akito patting Yuki on the shoulder.

The three walked downstairs to the sitting room; Akito and Tohru came in first, hand-in-hand. Hatori looked curious. "Do you wish to tell me something Akito?"

"Hatori come on," Akito pouted, "you're not my dad. I came here to express my true feelings to Tohru."

"And you love her, right?" said Hatori. Akito's eyes went wide.

"You spoke to my sister didn't you?"

"I was worried about you, I thought you went missing," said Hatori, "you know you're health isn't very good."

"Well, all of that is going to change," said Akito, "because I have a plan."

"And what's the plan?" asked Hatori.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to pick Tohru up after school and take her to the Main House. She's going to officially meet my sister, and she will get information on how to break the curse, because Teri knows how to do it. And Tohru is willing to try and save me."

Hatori looked convinced.

"And another reason why I'm here is because I owe everyone an apology. I know I've been an idiot for all my life, but it's because I was going through depression. But thanks to you, Tohru is here with me; she brought me out of my depression. I hope you can forgive me, because with Tohru being my girlfriend, I can go back to my old self."

"You already have my forgiveness as of three hours ago," said Shigure.

"I forgive you," said Yuki, "I tried to stop that stupid cat from interrupting your alone time with Miss Honda."

"YA DAMN RAT, I TOLD YOU BEFORE, DON'T CALL ME STUPID!"

"Then don't act stupid, Stupid."

"Well, I'll forgive you on one condition," said Kyo.

"And what's that?"

"We should all do fun stuff together," Kyo suggested.

"You mean playing crappy poker, playing pranks and telling jokes that are only funny to us and other shit that teenage boys do?"

"You got it!" said Kyo.

"I can do that," said Akito, "Kureno and I used to do that all the time, so I still got it in me."

"Awesome!" Kyo perked up.

"I think Momiji will want to help you with some pranks," said Yuki as they all sat down.

"There's one my sister and I did to my dad almost every day when we were kids," said Akito, then he huddled with Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. They all laughed when they heard the prank and who Akito always wanted to use that prank on – Shigure.

"I think Hatori and my brother would get a good laugh out of that," Yuki whispered. Tohru wouldn't stop giggling. She was looking forward to meeting Akito's sister, and she hoped she would like her.


	3. God's History

Akito walked Tohru to school the next morning. A lot of the girls at the school could do nothing but stare, because they had never seen Tohru holding hands with a boy. Uo and Hana were shocked to see Tohru so happy. "Hey kiddo," said Uo, "what's with the big smile? And who is this?"

"I'm Akito, head of the Sohma family."

"He's my boyfriend," said Tohru.

"Hmmm," said Uo, "he's got quite the style."

"I'll say," said Hana, "you do have a gothic sense of style just like me."

"Okay I don't mean to be rude," said Akito, "but you're a little creepy. I've been like this all my life. But when I went through depression a couple years ago, I left it all behind. But it's all thanks to Tohru that I'm back to my old self. She's actually going to meet my sister today after school."

"Really?" Uo sounded very interested as Yuki and Kyo appeared.

"All I know about her is that they're identical twins but she's older than him by five minutes," said Tohru.

"Well I better get going; I have to give my sister advanced warning since she's a very shy person when she first sees new people," said Akito as he turned to Tohru and gave her a kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Okay," said Tohru with a smile.

"Nice meeting you guys," Akito said to Uo and Hana.

"Anytime," said Uo.

"See you later," said Yuki.

"Yeah you too," Akito answered as he left the school.

"So Tohru," Uo began, "how old is he?"

"He'll be twenty-one as of June 30th," Tohru answered.

"WHAT!" Uo was outraged. "You're dating a twenty year old!"

"Calm down Miss Uotani," said Yuki.

"Yesterday he made a promise to Mom," said Tohru. "He said he won't let anybody hurt me and that he'll protect me."

Uo looked at Yuki and Kyo who nodded their heads in agreement, and then she looked back at Tohru. "I think I can trust him," she said. Everybody laughed happily.

After school, Akito was at the gate waiting for Tohru, she was very excited for what was going to come. They walked until they were outside the estate gate and stopped. "You remember what I said about Teri?" Akito asked.

"Only stay a few meters away from her or she'll run off," said Tohru.

"Good, you ready?" said Akito. Tohru nodded, and then they walked in. As they approached the door of the Main House, Tohru heard something in the bushes to her left. She saw them move. "Akito," said Tohru getting a little scared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's someone in the bushes." She braced herself, but then slowly, dark-haired girl appeared. Tohru was surprised. "I that…"

"Yep," Akito answered, "that's Teri."

"She's so pretty," Tohru perked up. "She looks like you!"

"Well like I said yesterday, we're identical twins," said Akito, and then just as they started walking again, Tohru stepped on something that snapped and it made Teri stop dead in her tracks.

"Keep still," Akito whispered to Tohru as Teri started to turn around. "Keep still," he whispered again. But sure enough, Teri spotted them and ran off.

"Oh no," said Tohru worriedly, "I didn't mean to."

"No, don't worry about it," said Akito, "but now that she did that, you have to let her come to you."

They walked inside and went straight to Akito's room. They got interrupted by Kureno who was, as usual, in the mood for messing around. Akito excused himself and ran off after Kureno. "YOU DAMN BIRD! GET BACK HERE!" he shouted. Tohru giggled, until she heard a voice.

"You're Tohru, right?" she said.

It was Teri. "Yes," said Tohru. Teri walked in.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Teri Sohma, I'm Akito's twin sister. I'm sure Akito has told you about me."

"Yes he did," Tohru answered as Teri sat down. "He told me how shy you are and that you run off when you see new people."

"Yeah sorry about that, it's been like that since I was little," said Teri, "and there's something else you should know, Akito is not the only one who's sick because of the curse; I'm sick too – I have leukemia. You should know that I am grateful that you're brave enough to take on the task of breaking the curse, but it's tricky. You have to convince a zodiac member to tell you the truth about something, but it's not always easy because some of them will try to resist you. But with my help, I know it's worth a try, because breaking the curse is the only way to save me and my brother. It'll take some time, but with what you've been through, I know you can do it."

"How do you know?" asked Tohru.

"I was with Akito when Shigure told him about you," Teri answered. "I don't know what Akito told you about our family history, but your parents died the same way ours did; our father died of illness, and our mother died in a car accident, except our mother was actually driving and we got hit by a drunk driver. I lost my voice afterwards so I couldn't attend the Osaka Music Festival that year. But after some comforting words, I became happy, and I was singing again."

"Well, I see the two of you are getting along."

"Oh it's the man himself," said Teri sarcastically. "Hey little brother."

"Hello Teri," said Akito.

"What was that all about?" asked Tohru.

"Why don't I leave you two lovebirds alone," said Teri jokingly.

"Teri, stop that," said Akito, Teri laughed. "Oreos and peanut butter."

"EW!" said Teri, "you're gross!"

"Why do you do that?" asked Tohru.

"Because Akito's cocky," said Teri before Akito could say anything.

"TERI!" Teri laughed and ran off. "Sorry about that," said Akito.

"It's okay," said Tohru. "So why do you do that to her?"

"Teri hates peanut butter all by itself," Akito answered, "she loves oreos, but not with peanut butter. Whereas me, I like it, and that's what makes her leave me alone."

"You're lucky to have a sister," Tohru smiled.

"No I'm not," said Akito, "she's been mothering me around since Kana left. We never used to fight, but then after Kana left we started fighting."

"HEY! I loved Kana to bits!" Teri yelled, "And you didn't think about anyone but yourself! Hatori was happy and you ruined it!"

"Because it was only a few months after Mom died!"

"Hey, don't go back to that young man!"

"Oh great now you're starting to sound like Mom!" said Akito, and then he turned to Tohru. "This is one of our fights."

"Oh."

"Teri we need to end this," said Akito, "I do not want Tohru to be scared. And scaring her is unacceptable, right?"

"Yeah you're right," Teri agreed. "I'll leave you guys alone to have fun."

"TERI!"

"AH!" Teri laughed and ran off again.

"Again, sorry."

"No worries," said Tohru. "I understand, because Uo and Hana are like sisters to me."

"That's true," said Akito as he took Tohru into his arms. "So, what do you think of my sister?"

"I like her," said Tohru with a smile.

"Here's something you'll like," said Akito, "Teri's just like you; she likes to cook, she loves to bake."

"Really?" Tohru perked up.

"Really," Akito answered, and then he kissed her passionately. Akito's hands started roaming Tohru's body and they started removing each other's clothes, and then Akito picked her up and brought her to his bed. He started to rub her breasts and sucked her nipples, while his fingers were thrusting in and out of her, then he replaced his fingers with his own length. He went at full speed until he exploded and spilled inside her making her scream his name out loud. He then collapsed on the bed beside Tohru, he covered her and himself with the blankets, he held Tohru and they kissed non-stop until they fell asleep.


	4. Power Outage

**(Author's note: sorry if this chapter is a little short. But it's the last one for this story.) **

It's has been six months since Akito and Tohru got together; since then a lot has happened – Akito met Tohru's friends, Akito received forgiveness from everyone, Tohru met Akito's sister, and to top it all off, the curse was finally lifted. Akito started supporting the zodiacs with their relationships because he had Tohru with him, Kyo gave up and started dating Kagura which calmed her down quite bit, and strangely enough, Teri was all over Shigure which was both hers and Akito's idea. Everyone was happy, even Akito asked Tohru to move in with him; Shigure, Yuki and Kyo moved back to the Main House which had Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu hanging out with Akito all the time. Now it was winter and it was New Year's, the snow was falling hard. Akito had many snowball fights with Yuki and Kyo, which convinced Teri to throw a few at Akito to irritate him. But it never worked because Akito would either throw them back at her or catch them.

Today however it was way too cold so all the Sohmas gathered in the Main House living room around a big roasting fire. It was worth it because the power was out as of the early afternoon. Akito was playing cards with Yuki, Kyo and Haru. "Why does poker have to be crappy?" asked Kyo.

"Because Akito lost the poker chips," said Teri from the other nearby table.

"No I didn't," said Akito.

"Yes you did," Teri argued back.

"That's enough you two;" Hatori spoke up, "arguing will not find the poker chips."

"You know," said Shigure, "we could use little laughter here. Aya why don't you tell your father's old door joke."

"Oh please, not the door joke," said Hatori.

"Aw c'mon, I love the door joke!" Teri perked up.

"What is the door joke?" asked Yuki.

"It's something your dad made up," Akito answered. "It's basically a story, but since it was funny, we started to call it a joke. And since the word 'door' is mentioned a lot, we started calling it 'the door joke'. And your brother remembers it and the way he tells it is funnier than your dad told it."

Then Akito saw Kureno walk in. "Hey, you came just in time for the door joke," he said.

"Aw I haven't heard the door joke in years," said Kureno. And with that, Ayame told the joke, surprisingly everybody laughed, even Yuki.

"That's gotta be the best joke in the world!" said Kyo trying to control his laughter.

"Well sadly, it did not get on the list of Guinness World Records," said Akito.

"That would be cool," said Haru.

"I agree," said Yuki.

"Look Hari!" said Ayame, "Yuki is taking interest to father's joke!"

"Settle down Ayame," said Hatori.

"Thank you," said Teri.

"Oh I guess Teri is also not fond of Ayame," said Tohru.

"Other than the door joke, Teri envies Ayame," Akito answered.

"What time is it?" asked Momiji.

"Who knows?" said Akito jokingly, even if he already knew it was past midnight.

"Hey!" Teri shouted, "you're the one with the digital watch!"

"It was a joke Teri," said Akito. That led to a little bit of bickering.

"Break it up you two," said Shigure as he pulled Teri onto him.

"C'mon Tohru," said Akito, "it's bed time."

"Okay," said Tohru.

They went into Akito's room, and Akito got a fire started in the fireplace, while Tohru laid in bed under the warm covers and Akito joined her shortly after. They made love for a little while, and then fell asleep in each other's arms to keep warm. They both thought to themselves, it was the best New Year's they've ever had. Even though it what was cold outside and the power was out, winter seemed a little warmer to them. It didn't matter, because they were happy.


	5. Newcomer

**Hey guys. Apparently this story isn't finished; I got more to add to it. So here's the fifth chapter. **

Winter was finally over, and the Main Sohma estate was full of flowers in full bloom. All the Sohmas were overjoyed when they heard Akito and Tohru had gotten engaged. They were known as the cutest couple in the family, especially since they were always seen either holding hands or in each other's arms making out. Even in bed, their love was intense. "What are you looking at?" asked Tohru since Akito was looking at her.

"Nothing," he said, "you're just so beautiful, that's all."

Tohru smiled as Akito leaned down and kissed her. The moment was interrupted when Akito's bedroom door opened and Teri walked.

"Sorry to break this up," she said, "but Akito, I need to borrow you for a minute. It's important."

"Okay," said Akito as he excused himself and followed his sister. "What is it?"

"There's something I forgot about during my accident, and I'm just remembering it now," said Teri. "It could change our relationship a lot."

"Well, what is it?" asked Akito. Teri took a deep breath.

"We have a younger brother."

Akito was frozen.

"What?"

"Some time before dad died, he and mom had a romantic evening," Teri answered. "And then a couple months after she and I left the Main House, her pregnancy started to show. I was hoping I would have a baby sister; but she gave birth to a boy instead. I would assume he's fourteen now."

"Where is he now?" Akito asked.

"He's been living with Grandpa for four years now. His name is Connor."

"Connor?"

"Mom wanted to get creative, again," said Teri.

"So she gave our brother an American name?" asked Akito.

"Umm, hello. My name is an American name."

"Yeah that's true. Mom was creative that way," Akito agreed. "So, where were you guys living?"

"We were living with Mom's friend close by," Teri answered. "Connor started living with Grandpa because he was becoming a handful when he turned ten. I saw him the other day when I was visiting Grandpa; and don't freak out, he looks a little like you."

Akito was shocked. "We should go visit Grandpa tomorrow."

"That can be arranged," said Teri. "And we should probably bring Connor to live here at the Main House and give Grandpa a little freedom."

"That does sound like good idea," Akito agreed. He walked back into his room and got back into bed with his fiancée.

"Are you okay?" asked Tohru.

"Oh yeah," Akito answered, "apparently I have a younger brother."

"Really?' asked Tohru.

"Yeah," said Akito, "and I'm meeting him tomorrow. And he's going to be living here at the Main House as of tomorrow."

"How old is he?" asked Tohru.

"He's fourteen, so I guess he'll be entering sexual maturity," said Akito.

"You don't look too happy about it," said Tohru looking concerned.

"Well, Teri and I are going to talk to him about ground rules and set some boundaries for him," said Akito, "and above all, I'll make sure he doesn't bother you."

With that he started kissing her passionately turning their calm evening into an evening of making love.

-The Next Day-

Teri and Akito made their way to their grandfather's room. As they approached, a young boy stepped outside before them.

"Hello Connor," said Teri.

"Hi,' he answered, "um, who's he?"

"That's Akito, he's your older brother," said Teri, "and be nice Connor. Akito is the head of the Sohma family. You need to watch what you say and watch your attitude please."

"I will," said Connor.

"Okay, now pack up your stuff. You're coming to live at the Main House," said Teri.

"Why?" asked Connor.

"Just do it," said Teri. With that, Connor packed everything and followed his older siblings to the Main House. He looked around; the other Sohmas were frowning at him.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" he asked.

"Because you're stranger," said Akito. "Now, I'm going to set some boundaries and ground rules, and I expect you to follow them since this is my home. You don't go anywhere near the kitchen; only the maids and Teri are allowed in there. You don't use any other bathrooms but your own which is attached to your room, you don't go into my room without knocking and speaking of that, don't ever, ever, bother my fiancé. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Connor replied.

**Here you go. Sorry it's so short, but I got more to add. Please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as possible. **


	6. Endless Love

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been working, I've been sick, and my laptop crashed. *sniff sniff* But now that I have a new laptop I can update my story. For this chapter, imagine Akito having a tattoo. Wouldn't that be cool. Anyway, on with the story, again sorry for the wait. **

It had already been about a week since Akito's brother started living at the Main House. He did behave and follow the rules, but he had both Teri and Akito bothering him for fun. Akito always had all the fun messing with his little brother's head just to make Tohru laugh, and Tohru thought it was all entertaining to witness older siblings messing around with their younger siblings. She never had any siblings, but the Sohmas were as close to being brothers and sisters to her as it gets, and her two best friends were like sisters to her too. But she never thought of Akito as a brother at all, she thought of him as what they are right now – a couple in love.

As a couple, they had no secrets; they never kept secrets and they shared all of their secrets. Even a day had come when Akito had his shirt off just to show off his good looks to Tohru. That was when she noticed something black on his shoulder; she even saw the same black mark on his other shoulder. When he turned around, Tohru saw what looked like ink in Akito's skin – a tattoo. She was completely shocked; she had never seen it before.

"Is that a tattoo?" she asked.

"Yeah," Akito answered. "It's not finished though. I got it a couple years ago, before my mom died. And it was because of that I didn't get it finished. It was supposed to be two dragons breathing fire and forming a phoenix right on my wrists."

"Why don't you get it finished?" asked Tohru.

"I've been thinking about it," said Akito, "but the guy I went to a couple years ago, I don't even know if he's still there."

"Who?" asked Kureno who heard everything.

"The guy that did my tattoo a couple years ago," Akito answered. "I don't even know if that place is still there."

"Kujo's Tattoo Parlour?"

"That would be the place," said Akito.

"Yeah it's still there," Kureno answered, "hell, the guy is still there, he owns the place."

"Let's go there right now," said Akito. "I wanna get this tattoo finished."

With that, Akito put his shirt back on, and then he went with Kureno and Tohru to get his tattoo finished. They walked into the place, and it looked exactly as Akito remembered. He even recognized the owner himself; even the owner recognized Akito after two years. But they didn't waste any time, Akito just wanted to get it done and over with. He took his shirt off which made Tohru blush, and he sat down on the stool and the guy immediately went to work.

"So what made you delay?" the guy asked.

"Well, my sister and I had been going through depression, and it took us a while to work our way out of it," Akito answered.

"Oh yeah, I heard there was an accident and your sister was a victim of it."

"So was my mom. She died in that accident," said Akito as he winced when the ink needle pierced his skin. "That's what caused the depression."

"You look a little happier now," the guy said. Akito looked at Tohru.

"That's all thanks to this beautiful girl here," he said. "We're engaged."

"Congratulations."

After nearly two hours of sitting around, Akito's tattoo was finally finished. He was happy, and so was Tohru. After they left the tattoo shop, they went to the store to purchase a special solution to soothe the pain and reduce skin irritation; Akito used it twice a day. His brother was jealous, but he didn't care, the other Sohmas were surprised, but they admired the design of his tattoo. Tohru absolutely loved it, and Akito always took his shirt off just to show it off; but tonight, he kept it off.

They were having an evening to themselves, the lights were dim. They stood there facing each other, deep love was in their eyes; soon enough they were in each other's arms. Things started heating up as Akito captured Tohru's lips in a passionate kiss, and discarded themselves from their clothes. He laid her down on the bed; he thrust into her and started moving slowly making Tohru moan for more. He sped up and went harder until he exploded and spilled his seed inside her, and then he lay down and covered her and himself with the sheets and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

-Five Days Later-

Akito noticed Tohru had been acting strange lately, he didn't know why. What he didn't know was that Tohru was actually hiding something from him. "Tohru is something up?" he asked.

"I have something to tell you," said Tohru with a big smile on her face. She took Akito's hand in her own. "I'm pregnant."

Akito froze completely.

"Are you serious?"

Tohru nodded still keeping that big smile on her face as Akito smiled and took his fiancée in his arms. They were both very happy to be having a child.


	7. A Little Memory

**Sorry if this chapter is short. **

**A Few Months Later**

Nothing could've been happier than a happily married couple; it was only three weeks after Akito learned of Tohru's pregnancy that the two had gotten married. It was a beautiful wedding out in the gardens with all the Sohmas, and Tohru's family and friends. Even that day, Tohru had finally met Rin, the horse of the zodiac. Tohru was happy to meet her, but she didn't expect her to be so sharp-tongued, so Teri and Hatsuharu kept an eye on her at all times. But all had to admit, everything was beautiful, like Tohru for instance.

When she went dress shopping, the dresses that were at the bridal shop weren't really of Tohru's satisfaction, so Teri suggested having a dress made for her. Tohru liked the idea, so Teri took her measurements, and made the dress herself, mostly because she didn't trust Ayame; but it turned out beautifully, and Tohru loved it. Kagura did Tohru's hair and make-up, and Teri had made her some diamond jewellery by hand. Akito was completely shocked to hear Teri had made everything Tohru was wearing that day, and he knew Teri had gotten that talent from their mother. But Akito was happy to be married to Tohru, and now they are expecting a child.

Tohru was with Teri in the gardens; Tohru's belly had gotten bigger over the past few months, she was due any day now.

"What was Akito like before he fell into depression?" she asked.

"Oh goodness," said Teri, "he was the cockiest teenager anyone ever knew. After we reunited, Mom hired him to work with us. We work for an inventory company called RGIS, **(author's note: RGIS is the inventory company I work for), **we basically count inventory, and there is a uniform. Black pants and black shoes; when you first start you wear a burgundy shirt, supervisors wear grey shirts, and Area Managers and District Managers wear civilian clothes. Take me for instance; I'm the currant Area Manager."

"Is Akito still wearing a burgundy shirt?" asked Tohru.

"No," Teri answered. "When Akito first started, I wore a grey shirt and Mom was Area Manager. After she died, I became Area Manager and Akito became a supervisor, so he wears a grey shirt; and he actually told me he likes the grey shirt because the colour suits him better than burgundy."

"That does sound like something he would say," Tohru giggled.

"What would I say?" asked Akito as he entered the garden.

"I was just telling Tohru about the work we do," said Teri, "and I told her that you said the grey shirt suits you better."

"Well, it is true," said Akito, and then he turned to Tohru. "One of these days you should start working with us."

"That would be interesting," said Tohru.

"Of course you wouldn't be able to start until a few weeks after the baby is born," said Teri, "but if you want, tomorrow I can go to the head office and get the papers for you to sign."

"Sure," Tohru smiled as Akito put his hand on her stomach. He smiled at the feeling of the baby kicking. He was happy to be the father of the child, but it turned into worry as Tohru shrieked in pain. Akito picked her up as Teri ran inside to find Hatori. Akito never left Tohru's side.

After a few hours of screaming, Tohru had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Tohru named her after her mother, Kyoko.


End file.
